The All New Fairy Oddparents
"The All New Fairly OddParents!" is a series made by Jaden B. Hartman and Butch Hartman Jr.. The series include new wishes, new characters, new locations and more, plus returning characters from the original shows. This fan fiction series was created as a response to the negative reception of the newer Fairly OddParents episodes. It's designed to return to the show's original roots by restraining usage of characters like Mr. Turner and Crocker in favor of some characters that don't get enough attention by giving them more important roles (such as Anti-Cosmo, Ms. Doombringer, etc.), bringing back plot points that weren't mentioned since the earlier episodes (like Trixie's tomboy nature and Veronica's secret crush on Timmy), throwing out dumb plotlines, toning down the mean spirit and fixing continuity problems plus returning running gag including Cosmo's crazy nonsense much to Timmy, Chloe, Ivan and Wanda dismay and Chloe's running gags from Season 10 of original shows The fanfic also has its own series of shorts and a spin-off: "The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan", focusing on Sally Amber and Stan, and a sequel: "The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation", taking place 20 years later, focusing on the children of Timmy, Ivan. A.J. and others. The length of an episode is about the same as a regular Fairly OddParents episode, and during special episodes, they can be double length. Sometimes, a special would have to be divided into 2 or more parts. The show is basically slightly darker & edgier version of the original cartoon, and it's rated TV-Y7, with some episodes rated TV-PG. Most of the original Fairly OddParents episodes are referenced in this series in one way or another. The episodes marked in bold are double-length episodes. The ones marked in italic are non-canon and the ones marked in both bold and italic are special episodes. NOTE: All crossover episodes will only feature characters from the original Fairly OddParents series. CharactersEdit List of The All New Fairly OddParents! Characters EpisodesEdit List of The All New Fairly OddParents! Seasons and Episodes See AlsoEdit * Promos TriviaEdit * Since some of the voice actors didn't return, some characters ended up with new voice actors: ** Adult Timmy Turner - Drake Bell ** Sparky - Seth MacFarlane (best known as the voice of Peter, Stewie and Brian Griffin from Family Guy, alongside Stan Smith and Roger from American Dad) * This is the first series produced by Butch Hartman sons, Butch Hartman Jr. and Butch Hartman the 3rd. For the former, He made the final 20 episodes of the original shows after his father left for Bunsen is a Beast(which Butch Jr. get the show right after Butch left Nickelodeon) * This is also the second time where the series got one of the variant of Nickelodeon Productions or Nickelodeon Networks. The last 20 episodes produced by Butch Jr. has the Balloon Variant first seen on KCA 2017 with the copyright for Fairy Oddparents. * Once Again, like Bunsen and original Fairy Oddparents, Guy Moon provides music cues and theme for each episodes. * This return the series to Nickelodeon along with rerun of the original show aired on this channel as well while Nicktoons will help rerun the original as well. *